


Chore Time

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fffc, Domestic, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Youtube 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Iroh waited in the kitchen with his tea. Zuko'd had his face in that phone of his all winter break. Not only that, Iroh had only seen his nephew as he quickly walked by, face in phone, on his way to the front door from his bedroom or from his bedroom on the way to the front door. He was a teenager though, he would have to eat sometime. Iroh could wait.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Chore Time

Iroh waited in the kitchen with his tea. Zuko'd had his face in that phone of his all winter break. Not only that, Iroh had only seen his nephew as he quickly walked by, face in phone, on his way to the front door from his bedroom or from his bedroom on the way to the front door. He was a teenager though, he would have to eat sometime. Iroh could wait. 

“Nephew!” Iroh said cheerfully when Zuko finally appeared.

Zuko blindly opened the fridge, grabbed a carton of orange juice, and walked away; his face in his phone the whole time without even a grunt of acknowledgment to his uncle. 

Iroh followed. He would not be defeated this time. 

Deftly walking past him, Iroh stood in Zuko's path. “I know you have been seeking more responsibility and to be taken more seriously as you are no longer a child...”

Zuko walked around him without so much as lifting his eyes.

Iroh sidestepped to block him once again. “As an old man, certain tasks are becoming too difficult with my stiff back, it would honor me if you...”

Zuko turned, keeping them locked in a spin until he was facing the stairs once again, but with a clear path. His eyes once again never left his phone. 

Iroh decided this required a more direct approach. He reached over Zuko's shoulder and plucked the phone from his hand. “The boyfriend and unruly pocket monsters can wait. The driveway cannot.”

Zuko stared at him owlishly a few moments, just long enough for Iroh to wonder what he had said. He was about to ask when Zuko shook his head and settled back into his customary scowl. 

“I don't play that much Pokemon Go,” he muttered on the way out, grabbing the shovel by the door as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar. The prompt was a one panel comic of a man holding a snow shovel and a teenage with a smart phone outside in the snow. The caption was "Sorry Son, there's no app for that."


End file.
